


when and where?

by JustYourLocalWeirdo



Category: Rick and Morty, lol help - Fandom, richard and mortimer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Help, I am procrastinating my life away, My First Fanfic, i'm a mess help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourLocalWeirdo/pseuds/JustYourLocalWeirdo
Summary: rIchArD anD mOrTimEr find themselves in an alien jail with no memory of how they got there, adventure ensues.Something I wrote as a writing exercise, actively procrastinating during what was a school test, which I totally failed, given how I spent all my time writing this instead of doing geography stuff. This is officially the story that marks the start of my life actively going down the drain.
Kudos: 2





	1. where.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I have never written fanfiction before? I always come up with like all these detailed concepts but lose interest before I ever start writing, so I just started writing while fucking my life over and here we are.   
> Please read it to make me feel like I didn't just ruin my life.  
> Oh yeah, I also feel like while I am listing the reasons as to why this sucks, I should mention that I am indeed not in any way a native speaker, I think my English should be decent enough, just some word choices might be questionable lmao, so sorry if you encounter them. Please comment telling me I posted cringe if so.  
> Also, I did not proofread this so Imma just hope for the best lmao.

It was any possible Tuesday of Mortimers 18 year on this planet. That is to say, he was 18 years old.  
Though the mention of this planet is of some relevance since he regularly found himself on different planets, if not universes; more often than not having been dragged there by old Richard, a grandfatherly figure, though hardly like any grandfather one might expect.  
Our two heroes would fo on epic... well "adventures" really, fighting all sorts of odd lifeforms in environments unknown to mankind.  
Now they got these using one of Richards many self-made gadgets and devices, with all sorts of mad features.  
One might consider the man a tinkerer, if not a mad scientist, always running around in that lab coat of his. 

Now on this here Tuesday, they had found themselves in a tricky situation on a planet unknown. Even to them.  
With no memory of how they had gotten there, in fact, the only thing they did know was they were somewhere underwater.  
Or maybe under liquid would be more precise, seeing as the odds of it being water were quite low, given that it was purple and glittering.  
It was, however, transparent enough to spy out almost fish-like creatures swimming past the large window of their quite inescapable cell.  
The last thing that Mortimer was able to remember, was going to bed, on what was presumably yesterday.  
Meanwhile, Richard, who was somewhat of an alcoholic, didn't even remember any such thing, only cracking up his emergency liquor for reasons he refused to disclose.

Really it was quite the odd situation, even for them.  
Sure Richard had gotten drunk and ended up somewhere he wasn't supposed to be before, but never with Mortimer also not remembering a thing.  
Furthermore, Richard had met his fair share of off-planet lifeforms, yet he couldn't even seem to recognize their captors, with their seven eyes and three noses. 

Right then Richard was very preoccupied indeed, trying to break them out, not paying attention to Mortimer's anxious ramblings about something or another.  
So far he had only managed to locate a very well hidden control panel of sorts but was now faced with the hideous task of having to figure out the language it was in, lest he presses the wrong button, which might very well kill them both in presumably some of the most horrible of ways.

Suddenly they found themselves interrupted by one of the triple nosed aliens, that came through some sort of fleshy looking dor type of thing, that appeared out of nowhere on the wall opposite to the large window.  
Unbeknownst to Mortimer, this was indeed not a dor but a type of portal, as Richard, who was intimately familiar with the creation of said things, quickly realised.  
The portal was stationary to the wall, yet very much world bending.

These thoughts were quickly interrupted though, as our two heroes were hurtled through it, by the much stronger lifeform, which was yelling something unintelligible to the humans into the now empty room.

Falling into a truly filthy looking room with a window awfully similar to the one in the last cell, only it was located on the ceiling as opposed to the wall, they attempted to recollect themselves.  
However, that effort was cut short, as they were slowly picked up by large, probably mechanical arms of sorts, unable to move out, as they were slowly being secured to the wall of the room. 

Pretty much unable to move Richard groaned in frustration, seeing no easy way to get out of this here situation.  
What little he had learned of the alien language wouldn't get him anywhere, since it was unlike every other language he had ever studied.  
He would have to start trying anything in his power in the hopes of getting out, so might as well start somewhere.  
As the alien tuned away from them the slow movement of the arms restraining them seemed to speed up, something clicking in place roughly at Richard's left ankle.  
Richard was yelling seemingly random syllables at the creature, that he thought he had made out from the aliens earlier communication with an empty room, in hopes of getting its attention, which somehow seemed to slow the arms restraining them down a peg or two, which generally was good.  
But once he did have the aliens attention, things went somewhat less smoothly, with it pushing him further into the wall, the robot arms still almost still, as it growled: "Shut the hell up, you verser."

This seemed to genuinely shock Richard, which was quite rare.  
Now A species knowing of humans, their most common language and even specifically Richard was not exactly rare, given his reputation in the multiverse, but for Richard to then not know them in turn, especially when he was currently bound to their wall was quite rare.  
But what actually managed to shock him was the rare insult, that was completely foreign to him, and seemed to imply something deeper, that he had only remembered a friend of his mentioning in passing a good few decades ago. 

Mortimer meanwhile had gone uncharacteristically silent after ending up on the wall, and Richard who looked over at him now quickly realised why.  
He had been shut up by some sort of helmet, covering his entire face. This could mean a bunch of things for him, none of them good. 

Richard was currently freeing himself, having managed to insert a small metal clip, he stores in his lab coat's sleeve, into the robot arm closing on his right hand, while keeping the aliens' attention earlier, which helped loosen it, eventually having it clip off. With one of his hands now free, he was able to reach a small gun-shaped device that resided in his right sock, which he used to melt off the claws holding his remaining three limbs.  
Moving over to where Mortimer was, while certainly disgusting, given the indescribably gory layer of grime covering the floor of the cell up to his ankles, was not all that challenging.  
After quickly freeing his young companion of his restraints as well, Richard, not yet knowing what the helmet was all about, made to map it out, to get it the hell off of Mortimer. 

_Mortimer had found himself on a pink field under a deep blue sky.  
The pink appeared to be some sort of grass and the air was incredibly pleasant.  
The whole place was honestly heavenly to Mortimer and he felt compelled to just lie down, watch the sky and forget the world._

_That is until he heard Richards voice somewhere in the distance, sounding quite demanding and maybe even genuinely distressed._  
_This out of character behaviour snapped Mortimer right out of his haze, making him remember everything prior to ending up here._  
_Jumping up, quite disillusioned, he cursed being stuck in a sickeningly sweet fake world with seemingly no way out again._


	2. no answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! Are they actually getting out of this prison, or is it just me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a second chapter because this shit ain't over yet.  
> I already have more, but I still have to type this shit because I do this on actual fucking paper for some unknown reason lmao.  
> Anyways; enjoy?

Mortimer's world was flashing all sorts of colours now, as it was slowly disintegrating. When he was earlier running towards what had just been an eerily beautiful horizon, Mortimer was now stumbling and falling into a void holding it all.  
Colours both known and unknown were flashing before his eyes, and he was sure if he were susceptible to seizures, this would get him real good.  
Then there was nothing.

His young companion had gone limp in Richards's arms, who, immediately fearing the worst, checked his pulse.  
_Still there. Good._

"Mor-URP-Morty! you-y-you gotta wake up Morty! We- We need to get the- We need to get the hell out of here, Morty!", Richard yelled desperately, shaking Mortimer wildly.

Mortimer startled awake, for the moment unsure of where he was, or who he was for that matter, much like one can be when first waking up in the morning, just much worse.  
He pushed Richard aside, stumbling backwards and falling on his ass, screaming and cursing when his lack of knowledge of the world didn't subside.  
Richard did his best to comfort his distressed companion, which apparently meant trying to outyell him as it would seem.  
Miraculously this seemed to actually work to some extent, that is until it didn't. 

Mortimer, having regained what little knowledge of the world he had, was even more freaked out and continued on his mission to use every swearword known to man and then some.  
Richard, now seeing no way to settle this verbally, quickly clasped his hand over Mortimer's mouth, holding him, as to keep him from escaping. 

"Morty- M-Morty, y-y-you need to calm d- calm the fuck down! Your brain was almost fried by that weird-ass wanna be VR-headset that I just barely got you out, b-but you gotta- you gotta see the bigger picture; we're still in a fucking alien prison! Like an actually unknown Lifeform is holding us in their fucking weird-ass underground bunker!"

Mortimer, having stopped his now muffled yells, was shaking, and Richard felt bad for scaring him even more. 

"He-Hey buddy, it's all good! No need to worry your little head! Old Rick will fix this, now wh-why don't you help me figure out this mirror they got going on the ceiling," Richard said almost soothingly.  
Having been given something to do, Mortimer was distracted enough not to go mad with anxiety, and he made towards the window.

"Awh jeez, Rick! Even i-i-if we make it out there, there- there's no way we'll be able t-to- there's no way we'll be able to swim all the way up while holding our breath! Aw man-", but Richard cut his ramblings short, all the while getting up from where he had been connecting two wires in a janky, makeshift sort of way, that both stemmed from tow pieces Richard seemed to have ripped off the damn wall, raising his voice at Mortimer, saying: "Ye-Yeah, no shit, Morty! That's why I'm making us these converters, they- they'll contain enough air for a lifetime! Or they would if I wasn't working with this shit!" 

Richard was holding out the wall pieces, that, as Mortimer understood, were some extendable tube-piston-things that make the restraints work.  
Richard wasn't done monologuing though, finishing his rant with: "Just keep looking for a way to get through that fu-URP-fucking window."

"Awh Jeez," Mortimer repeated, turning back to look up at the window.  
After walking around the edge of the massive window twice, Mortimer spied some identical clasps on all four sides.

"Rick, I-I can't reach the window, Rick! Bu-But if you- if you could help me get up there, I- I think I could loosen those clasps there!", Mortimer exclaimed, pointing up at one of these clasps.

Richard once again got up from where he was sitting in the filth of the cell and handed Mortimer one of the weird-looking devices he had just built.  
Evidently, he had to have used some bodily fluid of an alien, whose head he had just tossed over his shoulder and onto the pile of filth that was the floor, like glue, barely holding the gadgets together.  
This had Mortimer frown at the device being held out to him, to which Richard immediately took great offence: "Loo-Look, Morty! I-I-I'm sorry this isn't up to par with your- with the luxurious tools you usually get to use, but we're kind of in- in a real fucking tight situation here, so-so I suggest you get off whatever middle-class high horse you're on and deal with it!"

While saying this, Richard had already lifted Mortimer up, right under the clasp to which Mortimer had pointed earlier.  
Taking the hint, Mortimer started working on the clasp, after putting the disgusting gadget in his mouth as instructed.

As the clasp loosened, liquid started tickling down from what little wiggle-room there now was between the glass and the frame of the window.  
The flow got progressively more, yet the glass didn't budge, leaving the opening too small to even hope to pry it open.  
Moving to the second clasp was proving to be difficult, as Richard was now wading through a soup of liquid filth and the body parts of all sorts of eviscerated creatures, while simultaneously holding up Mortimer. 

When they got there, Mortimer made quick work of the second clasp.  
This, much like the first one, just made the substance pour in faster without doing much in terms of letting them out. 

The room was filled up to Richard's hips and fast approaching his chin as Mortimer finally got the third clasp.  
This resulted in the window bending down enough for Mortimer to climb out with some assistance from Richard.  
Now reaching down and having to put all his power to help lift Richard as well, Mortimer slipped on the glass he was standing on, spluttering and inhaling some of the liquid he coughed out the device helping him breathe.  
Jumping up and after it, Richard just barely caught the small gadget, immediately shoving it into Mortimer's mouth forcefully. 

Mortimer was now looking quite sick, if not drowsy, which made Richard grab his arm and practically drag him with him as he quickly and efficiently swam straight up, getting the smallest glimpse at the surface, while surrounded by hundreds of thousands if not millions of windows into rooms similar to the ones they had just escaped.  
Mortimer was suddenly tugging at Richards sleeve, getting his attention and pointing downwards. 

Looking down, Richard found that there were easily a dozen aliens where they had just been.  
Richard noticed that one of the aliens held his portal gun, but was distracted as another alien, that happened to look up, pointed at them, alerting the others of their presence, as it launched into a quick pursuit of them, followed closely by its comrades. 

Richard somehow managed to speed up his already brutal pace, getting closer and closer to the surface.  
When they reached it, he practically shoved Mortimer out before him. 

Now landing on a pink field and experiencing some serious deja vu from the earlier illusion, Mortimer nonetheless turned back to the water quickly when Richard didn't immediately surface with him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you really made it through that. you're a trooper. unlike me, who is now in thick shit and needs to slave away to rectify my grades, to hopefully pass. yay! fml


End file.
